The present invention relates to a fish bait composition which releases an essence in water to lure fish, and in particular to a fish bait composition which can be used as a hand soap to remove human scent and has a shelf life without giving off odoriferous aromas.
There are prior art fish baits which use essences trapped in a soap carrier. One such composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,552, issued to Curtis et al. The Curtis et al composition uses a saponified grease to form a soap, a grease, or an oil such as coco oil. The carrier is impregenated with an essence derived from decaying fish or animal. Curtis et al's composition is described as being suitable for luring crustaceans, like lobsters.
Another prior art fish bait and fisherman's soap is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,669, issued to Noordam. A liquid soap carrier blended with anise oil and cinnamon whereby when the soap is cured it can be used in bar form. Human scent is removed from bait by washing it with the soap and anise oil and cinnamon are added to the bait to help attract fish.
The prior art has shortcomings which are overcome by the present invention. There is no one composition expressly designed for catching fish, such as catfish, and while the Noordam composition can be used with a fish bait it does not use the essences or similar composition that will be described as the present invention.